The differance of a tear
by dinndrako
Summary: when sealing the kyuubi the 4th made a mistake. What will this mistake entail. AU evil kyuubi. my version of if naruto had a less stable seal like gaara's.
1. prolouge: a tear

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto or any other anime(or manga) for that matter. if i did i wouldn't be writing here, i'd be writing for money.=P

Prologue: A stray tear

Inside a dark room lit only by candles. There sites a man hard at work. His tattered form hunched over a desk while he writes down something furiously. The man lays down his brush and sighs whipping the perspiration from his forehead.

"Man this seal is taking way to long" Minato thought with a frown. Giggling is heard as Minato jumps slightly in surprise. Even he sometimes forgot that the object he was writing this seal on was no paper or scroll as per usual, but instead his very own son.

His eyes clouded as he glanced out his window. 'you know… it would have been a beautiful day if not for the kyuubi.' thought the fourth with frown. 'a perfect day to have celebrated our son's birth .. Kushina'.

The clouds in his eyes coalesced into drops as they started to pour down his cheeks. 'Why Kushina. Why did you have to die. We were supposed to get married in a month. We were going to buy that house with the great view overlooking the hokage mountain. Now… now you left our son alone…and… ' the fourth's tears stopped flowing as his eye's hardened slightly. 'and now I'm about to do the same,… forgive me Naruto.'

Minato quickly dipped his brush in the ink again as he finished up the last of the seal. Stretching a bit one last time the fourth was about to re-look over his work when the door suddenly slammed open.

"Hokage-sama hurry the kyuubi's broken through the front lines, he's only minutes from our front gates," shouted the desperate young ninja in the door.

Minato's hardened eyes grew even harder at this statement as he immediately turned downward to stare at his son's face, the giggling boy knowing nothing of the burden about to be bestowed upon him.

He looked up again, "Gather the men and pull them away from the kyuubi, the moment has come." Minato turned picked up the child and ran out the door praying he would make it in time. Unfortunately he forgot the number one rule of sealing. Always check your work before you activate it, because if he had he would have noticed one of his tears, flicked away in his moment of distraction had managed to fall down on Naruto. It fell on the one spot it shouldn't have, the seal. One of the many fresh lines which composed the seal warped an ultimately smeared downward as the fourth unknowingly started the hand seals that would seal his fate and change the world forever.

???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

A/N : This is my first fan fiction so please bear with my grammar errors and so on. Hope you enjoy.


	2. chapter 1: The mistake

Chapter 1: The mistake

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8 years later

8 year old Naruto strolled pleasantly down the street as he headed for his apartment. He was humming a joyful tune as for once today he was in a bit of a good mood. Why you ask? Well u see today he finally got one step closer to his dream. After hours of asking over and over again, much to Sarutobi's annoyance, the Hokage of Konoha finally agreed to enter young Naruto into the ninja academy.

'This is gonna be awesome, I'll just go in there show my awesome ninja skills and be a ninja by the end of the week.' Thought Naruto with large grin on his face, after becoming a ninja he was a shoo in for Hokage as soon as the old man stepped down.

As he walked however he failed to notice the 4 shadows following him as he turned down the alley that was a short cut to the district his apartment was in. he kept humming obliviously as he strode forward farther and farther from the main roads not knowing he was leaving the protection of the crowds of people behind. We can't blame Naruto for not noticing these 4 however, as it was dusk and the small fact that the people trailing the blond were trained ninja's.

Naruto stopped for a moment to just enjoy the scenery of autumn with the crisp yet slightly chilling air slowly being veiled by the setting darkness. He never had a chance to notice the man that landed behind him as he stared into space. But the sudden chop to his neck woke him to the world if only for the next second or so that he was conscious.

Xxxxxxxxx

Naruto awoke groggily as he slowly, and painfully tried to gain a perspective of his surroundings.

'Where am I?' he thought. Now that he could concentrate all he could see in front of him was blackness. Only a moment later did he realize the reason he couldn't see was from the feeling of something draped over top of his eyes.

'Why is there a blind fold on my face.' He thought as he tried to reach to his face to grab it off. It was then he realized the blind fold wasn't the only thing constraining him. Now that he felt around he found that both of his arms were tied together tightly in front of him, as well as what felt like a makeshift gag in his mouth. All in all it was a uncomfortable position to be in as the confines to both his arms and legs dug deeply into his skin partially cutting off the circulation in his lower legs. Of coarse the sharp gravel digging into his back didn't help either. To put it bluntly he was starting to panick

"hey he's awake." a deep voice said out load.

"It's about damn time. I told u to bring the smelling salt, it would have made this a lot faster." Said another voice this one with a bit of a graveness to it.

"leave him alone Jerrick, all that matters is that we get this over with and get out of here." Said a high pitch feminine voice. "hurry up and take off that blind fold I want him to see our faces as we do this."

"I still say we should have just finished him in the alley… Would have been safer and easier on my conscience … monster or not I can't help but get sick and doing these things to a child." A new bored voice stated.

"It doesn't matter what his appearance is like he's killed to many people important to us, and he's gonna pay for it, I won't give it the satisfaction of a quick painless death." The females voice said with increasing anger as Naruto felt a hand roughly grab his head with one hand and pull off the blind fold with another.

Having the blind fold taken off suddenly made him temporarily loose his bearing as he tried to look around him, his eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light of the fire in front of him. He noticed 4 figures around a fire next to a large building. It was night with a bright moon illuminating the landscape to his left. The moonlight only seemed to emphasize the fact that he was alone here with these 4 obviously ill-intentioned people.

Of the 4 three were guys and the other a girl. The girl was sporting an evil grin across her face as she stood back watching the fear on his face, there was a similar look on 2 of the guys faces as well, while the last one lazily sat to the side smoking a cigarette as if this whole scenario was a waste of time.

"should we take off the gag to? There are no bystanders anywhere nearby to hear." Said the taller guy with cropped black hair, he was the guy with the deep voice.

"No… I already told u my discomfort of hurting children … I don't want his screaming on my consciousness as well" the lazy man to the side said.

"Gah you take all the fun outta it" naruto was seriously starting to think that the lady was crazy, and the mad blood crazed look on her face wasn't denying it.

She walked up to him as he struggled with the bonds furiously trying to pull them off.

"keep struggling it won't help anything" she said as she kicked his prone form in the stomach.

"Oouufff" was all that naruto could manage around the gag as the wind was knocked out of him.

"my turn." Said the next dude as he pulled out a kunai and slowly traced it along naruto's cheeks following along-side the whisker marks as though he was drawing them on. "these whiskers aren't big enough" he said with a grin as the gentle tracing turned into extremely painful cuts across his face.

"Hey Jerrick stop that, you do that much more and he'll be dead before the real fun starts." Said the other guy.

"Meh… don't worry the fun is just starting" said Jerrick with a laugh as he started kicking naruto over and over again.

Naruto in the mean time was in pain. He'd never felt so much pain in his life as his cheeks burned with vengeance as well as the cut that was close to his right eye. His vision in that eye was fading a bit as blood from the wound seeped into it. 'why are they doing this' he thought to himself. Sure he knew he was disliked for some reason. But that's all it was, the cold glares, the scathing remarks, these were things he was used to. Never before had anyone actually taken up on the threats of physical harm. The gag may have saved their ears from his screams but that didn't stop the screaming to himself. Naruto twitched as each painful hit sent a shock up his spine, never noticing that a great beast slowly woke from its slumber.

Xxxxxxxxx

'huh… where am I' thought the beast oblivious to the similar statement that ran through the blondes head just minutes ago

'a.. cage?… but how?' the beast snarled looking at its surroundings. Just how did it get here? 'the last thing I remember was killing seeing a toad and then… of coarse!' The beast thought, it was that annoying blond haired monkey on the toad. It had somehow found a way not only to contact the shinigami, but to get said shinigami to take its soul. Judging by its surroundings it appeared that he wasn't in the stomach of the shinigami which must mean it was sealed into something. That left the last big question, what exactly was it sealed in and could it get out.

Looking outside of the cage it looked to be in what appeared to be a sewer. Water leaked all over the floor and the walls looked of solid stone. 'hmm no clues there' kyuubi thought. Then looked more to his right.

'Ah hah' kyuubi thought in triumph noticing the 5 long pipes representing the 5 chakra elements standing in formation just outside his cage. 'so I'm in a human, probably a younger one born near the attack as I doubt anything else older could live through new exposure to my presence.' Well that was part one of the question solved now to part 2… how to get out.

After walking around the cage a few times it was sort of obvious that no opening was apparent...at least visually, a barrier like this wasn't actually bars no, the bars where mere visualizations only there to satisfy the curiosity, or by the imagination. The actual thing holding him in here was a transparent barrier that happened to follow along the bars ceiling and floor. Taking a moment think on it he decided to try to feel out the barrier with his chakra since his visual senses weren't helping.

'Not there… not there either… ah.. nope not there… damn this seal was made perfectly…stupid monkeys the only thing they can do right is seal.' As the kyuubi grew more and more frustrated and almost gave up he finally noticed something he was surprised he didn't before. The chakra pipes as he aptly named them were… wiggling?

'Seems my host is in a bit of turmoil at the moment,' kyuubi thought as he grinned. That grin suddenly grew wider as not only the pipes drew his attention. 'Finally a kink in the armor' kyuubi thought with glee as he rushed toward it. But after closer examination it revealed only a hole large enough for maybe a limb or tail. Not large enough for something of its great presence. Turning away in disgust the kyuubi was about to walk away when it realized just how close the hole was to the chakra pipes. Maybe a limb was all it needed, it wouldn't get free but it would get freedom … in a way.

Stretching a tail through the hole it reached for the chakra pipes but found only the farthest one to his cage was reachable. 'oh well… ones all I need and it helps that it seems to be his strongest pipe as well' thought kyuubi contemplating to himself.

"now let's see what is causing this gaki of a host so much horror and terror. I'll even be a good demon and help him out with it." Laughed the kyuubi hysterically as his own red demonic chakra mingled into the pipe interacting with the humans weak blue before finally wresting control.

'Time to have some fun.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N I hate to leave it there but I'm sorda tired atm so I decided to just throw what I had up and either write the next bit in a new chapter or edit this one and add it. hope this is good enough im not really a fan of torture but it just needed to be done XD. any suggestion are always appreciated and hope u enjoyed.


	3. chapter 2: the release

Chapter 2: the release

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsune watched from a few feet away as the demon child was beaten over and over again. Even through the gag his cries could be heard. Tatsune sighed, he should have brought some ear plugs. He knew this had to be done, but that didn't make it any easier. Even if the child happened to not be the demon incarnate, there was a chance that somehow the demon could get out of the seal, and if it did the fox would be in its prime place, right inside the village ready to exact revenge.

He had nothing against the brat as he had not lost any immediate family members against it in years prior and thus found this whole thing pointless. They should have just given him a quick merciful death instead of turning themselves into the very thing they were killing… a demon.

As the most recent cry came to his ears he made up his mind. Even the demon didn't deserve this. He was going to go over there and just finish it off. Sure the others would get mad that they had lost their fun but at least it would help his conscious a little.

He started to walk toward the demon but stopped suddenly. Glancing to the left and right he surveyed his surrounding as a foreboding chilly wind caressed the fire and landscape. But it wasn't the wind that chilled his very soul at that moment, it was the feeling that he was being watched from all directions, and the sudden increasing feeling of wrongness that was seeping into the area.

The other 3 members of his group didn't seem to notice, focused as they were with their cruel task. He opened his mouth to voice his observations, but nothing came out. His eyes widened as he tried to breath in but couldn't. No air would enter or leave his lungs. It felt like a gag was around his mouth but nothing visible was there. He tried to move his hands up to his face but they were likewise locked in place by an unseen force.

Sudden shouts alerted him to his teammates. He watched in sick astonishments as they were raised into the air as if by some unseen force. Their faces showing utter shock at their predicament. He changed his eyes to the only thing that he could think of that could cause this event. The child though seemed just as shocked as they, in fact the child was backing away from the invisible force that was holding his teammates 5-6 feet in the air.

"Kuu kuu kuu so you are the cause of my vessels pain" whispered a silky sadistic voice. If it wasn't for the paranoia of this event he may have even passed off the voice as a trick of the wind. The quite voice took on a malicious tone and he could picture in his head the voice grinning, "Since u had your fun already let me have mine."

As this was said his female teammate was raised even further up in the air, the moonlight illuminating the fear and shock on her face ten-fold. Then just as suddenly burst into a spectacular display of gore as her muscles, organs and bones sprayed a fine mist into the area in all directions, torn apart all at once by the unseen force. It covered the ground and child in a fine rain while the child only watched wide eyed at the experience, his attempted retreat stopped by his fear.

Turning his view away from the gruesome display he heard both Jerrick and his other teammate start to scream in fear as realization of what just happened sunk in. He would have to if the unknown force on his mouth and body would have let him breath.

Suddenly hundreds of sticks, pipes and jagged or pointy debris lying around the clearing suddenly lifted as if they had life of their own. They all pointed in one direction, strait at jerrick. Jerrick's screams suddenly became frantic before he was silenced as they all converged at once into him. After the shower of blood dispersed all that was left was a mangled heap of trash and debris, the only hint of a body being inside was the blood that covered the outside.

His last male teammate's screams went silent as he clearly started to hyperventilate in fear wrestling futilely against the invisible force holding his body still a couple feet off the ground. Even the hyperventilation though wasn't enough to stop his screams as the wind picked up suddenly turning the campfire in their camp into a storming inferno that chased in a perfect column into him. After a matter of seconds the screams stopped with the flames themselves dispersing a few seconds after the screams. A charred husk fell to the ground.

The sudden silence that followed woke him to his own very real problem. He couldn't breath and his fear induced adrenalin rush wasn't helping his problem. His vision was getting blurry as he settled his eyes one last time on the child he knew was the source of his problem. The child stared right back at him his eyes blank as he stared at the carnage around him. His tears still visible on his bruised and bloodied face.

"Please… please stop…. No more… please… no more" suddenly bawled the child holding his head and bringing his knees up under him. His cries increased in intensity as a whispered voice spoke yet again.

"Watch gaki as we finish the last one off" boisterous laughter followed after wards as he was lifted further up into the air. The boys panicked eyes followed his accent, "No please you've done enough don't hurt him!!" yelled Naruto though his pleas went unheard.

Tatsuki's arms, already numb from lack of oxygen, were pulled to his sides as if he were being set up on a crucifix. With his energy almost fully gone and boarding on the edge of suffocation he heard the voice again whisper into his ear.

"What's the matter? Forgot how to breath here let me help you. First you inhale…" at this he suddenly felt sweet delicious air start to fill his lungs. He felt exhilaration enter his mind as his body put to use the much needed air. After a few seconds though he noticed a problem, he was breathing in to much. He could only thrash as his chest started to expand more than it was ever meant to. His ribs ached under the force before they finally broke one by one causing more pain than he had ever felt before.

"… and then u exhale" cackled the voice penetrating the fog of pain that was his thoughts. Suddenly the air left in a torrent back through his mouth. but yet again it didn't stop at what it should his brain briefly registered the pain of his broken ribs penetrating into his chest and his entire torso caving in before everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's cry's were the only thing that could be heard in the clearing other then the sound of the chilly October wind that picked up and gently discarded the leaves around the area. Even the wild life such as the crickets and owls seemed vacant from the area as if scared of the wind itself.

Naruto could only stare as the final man's body dropped to the ground with a heavy plop, his cold dead pained eyes staring right at him. They taunted him, tortured him, accused him… his tears slowly stopped as the shock finally started to leave him. The scary voice and chilly wind disappeared with the last breaths of the man in front of him.

"Who are you… why did u do this!!" he shouted to the wind but he got no response.

It had all happened so fast one second all he felt was pain and then the next screams surrounded him along with a voice whispering into his ear, telling him what it would do before it was carried out, gloating in the obvious pain of his torturers. In many ways he preferred the physical torture that was happening to him earlier than this. At least the pain would die down, the wounds would heal in a day or so and in the end everyone would be fine. But now people were dead, never again would they walk the world of the living, and if what the voice said was true it was his body that killed them. It was his very essence that reached out against his own will and did those violent things to those people. He was a monster.

Part of him felt satisfied, those people were mean to him they deserved all they got, but the main part of him what made him himself knew that this was wrong. He had just snuffed out the lives of 4 people, he was a murderer. Already people disliked him for things he didn't know and now he had just added to the list, what if they never forgave him now? How could he become Hokage when people knew that he was a cold blooded murderer.

At this he could only bury his head into his knees as he started his crying anew, his dream may be forever shattered. As he cried he started to realize just how tired he really was. His eyes started to loose focus as he noticed a figure enter the area and gasp. He tried to focus on the figure but the black masked figure continued to elude him. He opened his mouth to say something and was about to take a step backwards when he lost balance and started to fall down. The last thing he knew before passing out was the feeling of a body catching him and whispering "Everything is going to be ok Naruto just hang in there…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

I think I'll end it there for now. In case u haven't realized by this point when I said an element he would control it would be wind. I do not intend for naruto to be evil in this pic, but at the same time I don't plan on him being entirely self-rightous as he is in cannon. I hope to bring a new approach to the concept of wind control in 2 ways, 1 naruto himself wont be the main controller of the wind, just like with gaara it will be the kyuubi in control of it with naruto having a watered down control. 2 I plan on using concepts of wind control as seen in the Wheel of Time book series as well as from other animes such as elfin lied(yes I know its not wind but if wind can form invisible shapes y not hands?), not just the usual "aha I got a invisible sword" or "look at my shiny jutsu", hes gonna control wind not just have wind based techniques. Tbh this chapter was more of a discreet way to show some of the new ways I intend to use his newfound power with many other unique uses that I still have in mind to surprise you at a later date. Don't worry about him being Over Powered though as trust me I will give him many problems to over-come, such as the fact that he has to hold the kyuubi back from killing everyone in a village far more responsive to people dying in their borders then in sand. As well as the fact that the chakra being used is narutos own not the kyuubis so theres far less of it it's just that the kyuubi has far greater control(yes naruto suffered chakra exhaustion at the end there). Also the kyuubi isn't as paranoid of dying as shukkaku(spl?) and wont entirely mind naruto getting hurt to reach his own ends.(and in fact as you'll see later hindering naruto most of the time actually helps him more)

As far as pairings, I don't really have a clue what to do there XD. I guess if you have a suggestion or a good way to integrate it in I'll see if I can get it to work. Though I would appreciate you waiting to suggest a pairing until I reach normal genin age story wise in order to better grasp the story and what could work with him or not. if there is a majority vote on a certain pairing I could try to change plans to a certain extent to reach that pairing but I doubt certain ones will do such as a harem pairing (as much as I love them). Tbh I only truly have up till the chunnin exams set in stone after that is free game.

Also should I try to make the chapters longer? Or stick to this length and get one out about once a day?

Please review with suggestions as I'd appreciate as much input as possible with this being my first story.

p.s. if u were confused by any of the deaths being related to wind specify and I will elaborate in my next authors note.(didn't think this a/n would be so long XD)


	4. chapter 3: The Verdict

Chapter 3: The Verdict

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was with a weary sigh that sarutobi looked at the double doors that loomed before him. There was whispered mutterings heard even through the thick oak doors. He had tried to delay this meeting for as long as he could and it looked like 3 weeks was all he could manage. These 3 weeks bought were some of the most stressful weeks of his hokage reign as he tried to find some way out for his predecessors son. No sarutobi corrected himself, not just that but a by everything but blood grandson whose very childhood was sacrificed for the very village that spurned him. At least these last weeks weren't without benefit .

As soon as the sounds of the doors opening reached the inside all of the whispering stopped. An uncomfortable silence followed as sarutobi walked slowly with purposeful steps to his seat at the head of the massive table. The seat itself was situated a little higher than the other chairs, now occupied, that surrounded the table. This was to show the power and command of his position over this assembly, but at this time as he approached the chair it looked more and more like a chair for an inquisition.

Even after comfortably situating himself in the chair the silence stayed, all eyes focused on him waiting with anticipation and anxiousness for the possibly high threat information that could be presented. All the most important figures were here including clan heads such as hyuuga hiashi, and tsume inuzuka. Then there were the civilian representatives who while holding no real power over the decisions of the council were still the voice of the majority of the village, at times it was best to listen to that voice. And lastly where the true voice and power of the council the three elders koharu, homura, and danzo. Most decisions where put to a vote of the shinobi heads with some exceptions such as economic and housing matters which went to the civilian representatives. This in itself was but a ruse however, just a way to appease both sides. The real power issued by the konoha government was of the 3 elders, their vote was what made the decisions, they just often sided with whichever vote the majority wanted as was tradition. Only the elders had the power invested by the daimyo to overturn even a decision by the hokage.

Taking a few more breaths to calm his inner nerves he brought out his pipe and lite it before bringing it to his mouth all with deliberate slowness, no one rose to the bait. Their eyes just followed the procession of his pipe from his pocket to his mouth. after a deep inhalation from his pipe he spoke.

"this meeting was called today to make a decision on a matter that happened 3 weeks ago." Sarutobi paused, the room remained silent. "at 10 oclock of that day the boy naruto uzamaki was kidnapped from his assigned jounin observer. After a search for the boy for 3 hours a slight spike of chakra occurred leading a patrolling anbu in the area to check the source. That source was the boy." Murmering started at this though many voices remained quite waiting for the next piece they knew was coming.

"I have waited until today to get a full grasp of the situation, including the accurate cause … and methods of action." Here he took a deep breath. "The obvious culprit is the child himself so I had him detained at Anbu HQ to determine what is happening. I shall have the head observer tell you what they've found." He gestured to a bear masked Anbu previously unnoticed In the corner. He walked forward into everyone's view before reporting.

"The boy was found among the remains of 4 unidentified shinobi which have now been identified as Jerrick Kazaka, Kiyone Atawara, Tenchu Yamiko, and Tatsune Nara. It took us a week to fully identify each of them … each one was damaged beyond recognition. In fact only blood tests compiled with a missing person warrant let us figure out who they were in the end." Sarutobi took this moment to take in Shikaku Nara's reaction, while the Nara leader knew his brother was missing this was the first confirmation released to show he was dead."

The Nara clan heads hands were shaking a bit but his face remained admirably composed only the tears at the edge of his eyes showing his inner turmoil.

Bear coughed once before proceeding. "Upon awakening naruto proved unstable. Random objects were thrown around the room, some strangely right at the boy himself. This was obvious use of wind manipulation. At one point one of us was actually briefly lifted off the ground so we were forced to knock to boy unconscious which seemed to interrupt the ability. After repeated exposure to this it was discovered the limit to this new power is limited to the state of the boys mind but is in no way controlled by him. We have reason to believe it's the influence of the kyuubi…"

At this there was frantic talking and some shouting before it quieted and bear continued. "We first attempted a 5 point seal his demon seal. This sadly had no effect and indeed excited the child more from the pain forcing us yet again to knock him unconscious. It was after one of our members had his byakuugan activated that we realized that the source of the wind manipulation was from the boy himself and not through the seal at all. The kyuubi seems to be exerting control through the boys own chakra." The murmuring began once again.

"To conclude while dangerous we believe that if the boy gains enough control of his own chakra that it might negate the kyuubi's own control over it. Any modification to the seal can't be done without possible permanent damage to the boy or even his life and the release of the kyuubi." Concluded bear.

"Thank you, you are dismissed" bear saluted and left the room in a swirl of leaves.

Sarutobi took center once again. "On a final note before this vote I would like to remind all of you on what sacrifice this child has given of his childhood and innocence for the very safety of this village. Not to mention the sacrifice his very father gave as well(a/n assuming in this story that most of the high brass knows or at least suspects whose narutos real dad)."

"what is needed now is a vote as to the destiny of this child. Will he be detained, taught control or…killed" he had to force his head down at this while composing himself. There was some talking and muttering before it slowed down.

"All for detainment?" at this a few hands went up.

"Training?" only three hand on this one.

"….for execution" a vast majority of the room raised their hands. Sarutobi once again lowered his head but steeled his resolve. " Very well then at 5 pm tomorrow morning will be the exec…" he was suddenly cut off by a raised hand.

Danzo stood up after lowering his hand. " I call for a private meeting of the elders." As soon as the words left his mouth he left the room followed bewildered by his 2 fellow elders. Muttering yet again rang out. Sarutobi stared at the spot where they left with both hope and disdain. 'Just what are you planning Danzo…'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What is the meaning of this danzo!!" practically screamed Koharu with Homura clearly in agreement.

"I just thought now would be a good time to reevaluate the circumstances. " smirked danzo.

"what is there to discuss that child is a danger to all those around him. Even what the regular council was illustrated was only a watered down version of the real situation and you know it Danzo. They didn't mention the 4 Anbu that died while Uzumaki had one of his 'fits' or the injuries to nearly 10 others watching him. Sarutobi may take us for fools but I have my own ears in HQ." declared Koharu.

While Homura seemed shocked at this new information Danzo remained unfazed.

"sure he can be a danger but he can also be a help imagine once he gets those powers under control. He could be a wind version of the second hokage himself."

Koharu frowned " but is that power worth the innocent lives along the way? Either way I'm through with this, my vote stands as is ill see you in the meeting room, come homura." With that she turned and left not even looking to see if her comrades were following.

Homura frowned, "You know she's right he's just too dangerous to live at the moment, even though I do feel bad for the kid, he was sacrificed for us after all." Just as he was about to turn to leave Danzo spoke.

"Oh I know how dangerous he is. But that danger could turn us into a far stronger tree. You should agree with me especially if you don't want a certain something getting out... " Danzo sneered as he pulled out a picture and flashed it to Homura. Homura paled in response. "I would think that this would not only fall on your head but your families… what a pity."

"No…I don't know what you're talking about that picture is just fabricated!!" Homura was panicking now as he tried to find his way out of this. He finally went forlorn after nothing creative came to mind. "Will you promise not to release that and make sure my family stays safe…"

"Yes and I've got far more evidence then mere pictures back in secure placements so don't think even if you get rid of these pictures that you'll be safe. Now, I think you'll make the right decision…." Danzo didn't even give him a chance to respond as he passed by the wide eyed pale face of his friend. "Do not fret for with this decision you've just insured the trees prosperity for the future generation" was whispered in passing. Somehow this didn't calm down Homura in the least.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the last elder entered the room all awaited their decision.

Sarutobi stood "So what is the verdict?"

Koharu moved to stand but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder by an already standing Danzo. "…We declare… that the Uzumaki boy will receive the training he needs and that death is not necessary." At this there was general outrage among most of the room but none showed more than of the very person whose shoulder his hand rested on.

Koharu stood up in fury. " And who decided this ?!!! My vote was very clear!!!!"

Danzo merely smirked and said "your vote was overruled… isn't that right …. Homura?"

"What?! Is this true Homura?" Homura merely shifted a little while looking at the ground before nodding his head.

Koharu sat down in shock before looking at Homura in betrayal before finally settling in an emotionless visage.

Meanwhile the Hokage felt new joy fill him. The boy would live. However he knew nothing was ever this easy when dealing with Danzo.

His face set itself in a frown. "What… stipulations are there in this decision?"

Danzo cleared his throat before proceeding "the boy since dangerous will be trained in my… professional facilities to maintain optimum safety. During this time we will force him to control not only his chakra but also his emotions which also seem to partly tie into his control of his abilities." After this sarutobi went into deep thought. 'I can't let him just do this, he'll be nothing more than a tool. Maybe there's something I can do without having Danzo back down and thus kill the child…'

"I accept this decision as long as I get 2 of my own stipulations." Danzo frowned, since the vote of the elders wasn't unanimous this allowed input by the Hokage, he would play along for now.

"And they are?"

"1. That a jounin of my choosing will supervise his training in addition." Danzo nodded at this whoever the kage picked would no doubt be a powerful shinobi and indeed help with the training. He would just have to be careful around the Hokage's little…spy.

" And 2, that once adequate control has been achieved that he be integrated back into society starting with shinobi academy." At this not only was Danzo shocked and angered many of the clan heads were as well. Many of them had their own children at young Uzumaki's age and would no doubt be put in some danger if brought up together in the same class.

Regardless of how much his plans would have to be re-arranged because of the sheer audacity of Sarutobi they were still workable. So Danzo merely nodded once before leaving the room to collect his new charge.

Sarutobi watched grimly as the council left the room 'I hope the will of fire is strong in you Naruto, for it will need to be to overcome these vast obstacles in front of you.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n

meh sucky I know. I wrote this at 4 in the morning cause I couldn't sleep so it's a bit random and tbh I didn't have much of this meeting planned so I just wanted to get it out of the way. Sorry it took so long to get out its just I didn't feel very motivated or rushed to get it out so I took my time. Hope u enjoyed all feedback is welcomed an appreciated.


	5. chapter 4: The Start

Chaper 4: The Start

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino yamanaka turned in bed while enjoying a very pleasant dream. "Ohh sasuke-kun of course I like diamonds…" however there was an invader into her isolation, this invader took the form of a very loud noise.

"BRIIINGGGG!!!!!" roared the clock on her bed-stand. In response Ino practically jumped out of her bed quickly fumbling around with the clock until it turned off. Once the noise abated she sighed in relief.

"Damn alarm clocks…" at this she took a moment to collect her thoughts. "Hey wait a minute… my alarm doesn't go that loud…. DAD!!!!!" laughing could be heard from downstairs.

Ino sighed at her childish dad while muttering hardly appropriate things for a 12 year old to say all while throwing on some new clothes for the day. She then walked down the stairs half asleep as she pulled out a box of cereal and started to devour its contents.

"Morning pumpkins ready for your big day" Inouchi said in a sing song voice obviously in a good mood from his earlier prank.

Ino just grumbled and then asked "Big day?"

Inouchi still with a smile said. "Ohh forgot about your genin exam already huh? How are you supposed to attract that boy you like if you forget such important events." Realization struck Ino at that point as she casually ignored the second part of her dad's statement. Today was a special day so she had to be extra ready. She strode up the stairs without a word thinking of what would be the best way to prepare.

Inouchi wore a proud smile the whole way 'Good luck Ino'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikimaru grumbled as he opened the doors to his school room and took his customary seat at the very back of the room, at the farthest corner, with a very nice lookout point of the tree outside and of the clouds, in other words the best place to sleep without being noticed. Though to be fair he didn't think he would be sleeping much today, it wasn't that he was nervous, it was the large amount of talking of the others in the room excited for their chance at promotion. Okay maybe he was a little nervous as well; if he failed he'd have to face his mom… and her frying pan (not to mention the damage to his hearing).

He took this moment to look over those already in attendance. First of coarse to take his notice was the person that tried to not be noticed, Shino Aburame. Shino while quiet (which Shikimaru really thought a virtue) was a very interesting individual. He always did above average on all fields of study while almost methodically and probably purposefully remaining out of the top 3.

Next on his list was probably the most noticeable of the group if not for his wild appearance, noise, and barking pet, then for his wet dog smell Kiba Inuzuka. He supposed the dog lover was a likable guy but he was much too loud and annoying to the young Nara.

Sasuke Uchiha was an interesting one, a guy that Shikimaru could sympathize with. He imagined he would act like a arrogant, brooding ass to if he had the fan-girl following that was forced on Sasuke (girls meh so troublesome.) though he did have to admit the Uchiha did have the skills to back that arrogance even if he was a bit to flashy for a ninja.

Then there was the mystery, Naruto Uzumaki. Shikimaru honestly didn't know what to think about him and that truly made him weary. Shikimaru may not pride himself on a lot but his intelligence gave him near empathic abilities on reading people. All it usually took was one discussion and he could tell you with fair accuracy what that person was like. All people but naruto uzumaki. He was unreadable, always with his goofy smile and squinted eyes, his expression never changed. Even now while waiting for class to start and while not talking to anyone he was smiling. In fact he honestly couldn't remember what color the Uzumakis eyes were since his squinted eyes didn't even let u glimpse at their depths. Uzumaki never got angry, frustrated, annoyed, or even sad. He was always happy, but Shikimaru could tell that that was clearly a mask. But a mask for what he wondered.

Performance wise Uzumaki was again a mystery; at times he preformed tasks at the top of the class. Then the next time performing the very same task will be near the bottom. The weird part is that both times it's obvious that he's trying as hard as he can(unless that's another act). Another enigma to him is his attendance, or rather lack thereof. In fact he didn't even join the class until 2 years ago. And especially at the start he would come to class only to miss the next week or 2. He didn't seem to have many friends as most found his happy go lucky smile scary, or creepy. None of this seemed to deter his mood though.

There was also the obvious fear that many of the teachers gave him as none of the students had picked up on it he could. He saw the way teachers would walk out of the way on him in the hallways, how when talking to the whole class wouldn't even notice uzumaki even when he openly slept in class sometimes.

Of course now that he thought about it, this fear seemed to start around the time Mizuki disappeared… Shikamaru laughed to himself, 'Yeah right an academy student killing a teacher just what am I thinking'. Of course there was more disappearances then he thought there would be for a simple academy class, like that bully Rurack. He used to use that family jutsu of his to get other kids lunches then one day he just disappeared. He wasn't the only one either… but perhaps he's over-thinking this, kids drop out of the academy all the time when they decide the shinobi life isn't the one for them.

Shikamaru's attention was drawn out of his thought by a very loud noise, or rather a procession of loud noises.

"Get your large bill-brow head out of the doorway Sakura it's blocking all traffic!!!"

"Yeah right Ino-pig we all know it's your piggy waist that's jamming it!!!" much glaring and shouts of outrage followed (including a cat fight to many guys pleasure) but in the end there was a winner and her name was Sakura. Unfortunately her way to her conquest was blocked by a certain someone.

"Hinata!!! You're in my seat!!!" yelled Sakura. The girl of her ire turned red and panicked a little before responding "G-gomen sakura-san… i-ill f-find another seat." She then got up quickly and moved to the back seats. Sakura looked deflated for a moment feeling a little guilty for such an outburst against the undeserving girl but hey you know what they say all's fair in love and war. The seat next to Sasuke was quickly filled again much to Sasuke's displeasure.

It was at about this time that their teacher walked in and the class quieted down a bit. Iruka took a moment to proudly glance around at them before clearing his throat.

"Alright class as you all know today is a very important day for all of you, it's the day where you all have the chance of becoming true ninjas." At this there was much cheering and even a "hell yeah" followed swiftly by a bark.

"You will be tested on 3 aspects, knowledge, ninjitsu, and combat. In order to pass u must pass at least 2 of these subjects. We'll be going in alphabetical order so first up Ataru Hitsu…." And so he exam went each person walking into the next room only to walk out many minutes later in triumph with a head band or in failure quickly exiting the room. After about 40 minutes of this Shikimaru himself went in, and passed of course. He aced the knowledge section, adequately passed the ninjitsu section and chose to skip the combat section since it wasn't needed (Iruka shook his head at this but could do nothing).

In the end there were 27 students still left in the class, though Shika noted 1 of them was without a headband, Naruto. Now that he thought about it Naruto hadn't gone in yet but from the looks of it Iruka was finished and about to say his last speech, Naruto didn't look upset at this either.

"Well great job to all of you who passed today I expect all of you here bright and early tomorrow, that is when all of you will be assigned your team. Well go on. celebrate!!" Iruka visibly brightened at the last part as a loud cheer rang through the class.

Kids rapidly started filling out with only a few staying behind the one that he noticed the most out of these was Naruto himself who looked completely content that he had been completely passed over for his genin exam, his cheery smile still bright on his face. Shikimaru sighed he guessed it was none of his business, so groggily getting up he walked outside to greet his family leaving behind only Iruka and Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the door closed silence enveloped the room, there was an awkward silence as Iruka started to nervously stare about the room. Naruto just stayed in his seat in the back of the room with his smile and squinted eyes not moving a inch, the only change was that the direction of his head slowly turned to his teacher. The talking of the kids outside rejoicing with their parents fluttered in through the open windows, the room seemed darker somehow with the sun no longer peering in force through the east faceing windows.

Iruka stared at the wall before he hesitantly started talking, seeming to stare at anywhere but the person he was talking to. "I… bet your probably wondering why you weren't t…tested earlier.." At this he paused but Naruto still did not budge though a sense of foreboding did seem to enter the room as Naruto started to release a bit of killing intent without his facial features changing at all. Iruka paled as if a knife was pulled on him instead his eyes focusing on Naruto.

"Wait…. That's not to say you didn't pass, the Hokage gave you a free pass through the exam…. He felt you were far overqualified for it…" at this the killing intent started to dissipate.

Iruka breathed a sigh of relief as if a weight was pulled off his chest, 'It's probably a good thing I didn't tell him that it was really cause we thought he would injure the teachers in the combat portion…' a headband was pulled out from the drawer as Iruka placed it on the table.

"This.. is yours take it when you wish.." Iruka quickly left the room and silence encountered it yet again.

Naruto's grin widened 'Teachers… their so easy to scare' he got up slowly before grabbing the headband and literally disappearing into thin air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An old man overlooking a clear glass ball frowned. 'Naruto… where did I go wrong. No… that doesn't matter I will do all I can to make it up to you, you deserve at least that much.'

He took a inhale of his pipe and a long exhale. 'Now where was i… ohh yes team placements, let's see … team 10 instructor, Asuma Sarutobi, genin applicants…' At this he took the tip of his pipe against his head in a thinking pose, before brilliance struck him and he quickly wrote it down.

2 hours later if one were to look inside they would find the Hokage asleep on his desk with a paper listing 3 names, Ino Yamanaka, Shikimaru Nara, and Uzumaki Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n sorry that this overall seems to be progressing rather slowly. If needed I can start to pick up the pace a bit but since this is my first fic I didn't want to rush it and destroy it in the process like many a fanfics on this site. In regards to Ino, she is indeed an option ironically enough I was already gonna include her on his team from the start XD. Now the team assignment may seem odd but it will be explained next chapter so please hang with me here. Also the pairing is not decided and probably wont be for a while still so any input for that will be appreciated. I'll try to get the next chap out in the next week or so but I got finals next week so I'll probably be studying instead XD. Also about to learn a new program for my engineering assistant assignment so that may also take up even more time.

As always all input is appreciated =D


	6. chapter 5: The Team

Chapter 5: Getting situated with the team

Groggy eyes slowly opened only to close instantly again while trying to adjust to the light invading his eyes. Once clarity returned he observed an as of yet unfamiliar plain white ceiling. Confusion set in for a moment before his mind finally remembered his recent events.

"That's right… I have my own apartment now…" he spoke quietly to himself.

He tentatively got out of bed lightly tapping his feet down on the ground as he observed his surroundings with a feeling of wonder.

"It feels so weird to be on my own like this… this freedom… I could learn to like this" Naruto's smile familiarly placed itself back on his face, not diminished at all with the wind telling him of the many watching faces from the shadows. It seemed that even with his newly acquired freedom the leash of his watchers never grew slack. The wind was very useful from time to time allowing him sight beyond sight, allowing him to not only see in a way but feel everything around him as if he himself could touch it, caress it… destroy it. But oftentimes he could not control what he felt through the wind and too much awareness at once can cause much distraction something his tenet seemed to do at the most unfortunate of times.

He slowly went about his routines as normal, brushing his teeth, washing himself, and of course his vital morning meditation. As he breathed in and out and let himself feel his surroundings he let the calmness enter him. There was only the flame and the void. He let his smile crystallize into his ever present smirk allowing him to squint and hide his eyes to the outside world. He felt his emotions…. Those dangerous deadly emotions drift and collapse into the void. His faux smile was something he started doing of his own volition it served many purposes over the years but it all started during his emotion training in his early years. He found it almost impossible to show only an expressionless mask. Even cloaked his emotions ran free on his face, with a smile though… he could show those natural emotions and people would never know. A smile can represent both anger and happiness or even sadness all without showing its true purpose. The best mask is one that no one suspects or acknowledges. Then there was the little thing with his eyes that he needed to hide…

Prepared not only physically but mentally as well he took a deep breath and left his apartment, not even bothering to lock the doors…. His watchers would take care of any problems.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He ran around the corner panting from exertion. Each precious step was unsure and unsteady as he tiredly ran as fast as he could. Behind him there was…. It. Its cackles were raised with its long fangs bared for an attack. It strode forth with a patient gait never running taking its time with its prey. After a few steps its mouth opened and it let out a roar.

"WAAGGGGHHHUUUPPPPP", its odd dialect chilled him to the bone.

He picked up the pace running even faster seeing the bright shinny sun off the willowy grass in front of him. But no matter how fast he ran the monsters hunting stride still kept up, even as it yelled more as if taunting him.

"Ggwaddzaaammmnetttt szhheaakkaamearrrou waaagggghhhhuuuupppppp" it yelled even loader as it finnaly beared down on its prey.

Then the worst thing imaginable happened and he tripped tumbling onto the cold rocky ground. He raised his face to his attacker horror In his face. The monster leaped at him and victoriously picked him up to meet its grisly face. It grinned maliciously pinching his face harshly while yelling in his face one last time.

"WAKE UP SHIKA OR I WILL LITERALLY SKIN YOU ALIVE!!!!", his eyes popped open taking in his surroundings from the chair he sat on to the hand pinching his face and lastly to the fuming blond in front of him.

"Damnit women can you at least stay out of my dreams,… so troublesome…" He just watched the ground as the blonds tirade began a new something now about pervert boys and wet dreams as hi attention now truly started to take in the rest of the room… or rather what should be in the room…in this case people… which were missing … except three other and students and some guy smoking a cigarette…well damn.

"I missed the team assignment didn't I?" he asked which stopped the current rant she was on to his relief only to start up a new one.

"YOU SLEPT THROUGH THE WHOLE THING!?!?!?! CANT YOU JUST STAY AWAKE FOR 15 MINUTES FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!?!?!?" her red face grew even darker.

"I'll take that as a yes then?..." before Ino could retort a cough alerted them to the only adult in the room. After checking his watch he looked right at them.

"My name is Sarutobi Asuma I am team 9's jounin mentor if you three would please follow me." Without a moments thought the man now known as Asuma walked out of the room without even looking behind him to see if they were following.

"Common lazy-ass or we'll loose him." Said Ino grabbing Shikamaru's sleeve and walking towards the door.

"Wait… we're team 9 then?" Shika asked trying to fill the blanks in his mind.

Ino didn't even give him a response not even looking at him as she walked through the door. 'Well that answers that then…. then ? Whose our other team member?' thought Shika as he looked around to find who else was following their apparent sensei.

Bouncing blond hair and a wide smile accompanied that question as Naruto followed behind them with his arms behind his head like there wasn't a care in the world. Shikamaru's carefree thoughts ceased as he realized the blond enigma was now teamed with them, meaning there would probably be life or death situations with their lives held in his hands…. This was to troublesome. With a unsatisfied sigh followed by a grunt as Ino pulled harder saying he wasn't moving fast enough Shika put his thoughts aside as he figured there was nothing else he could do for the moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After walking for about 30minutes at a brisk but pleasant stroll behind Asuma the group stopped in front of a bbq restaurant, asuma yet again carelessly strode in along with Naruto while Ino and Shikamaru made pause before stepping inside wondering what purpose this could fill.

After getting into their stall. Asuma took a long drag and exhale before looking at his assembled group two of which stared and him as if unsure while one just smiled and ate at his food.

"so… tell me about yourself's." Began Asuma already lifting the cancer-stick back to his mouth.

After some uncertain glances at each other Ino cleared her throat. "umm my name is Ino Yamanaka, I live at a flower shop, my dad is a ninja so I decided to become one myself. As far as likes go I like flowers, Sasuke, moon-lit strolls on the beach, Sasuke, and of coarse the color purple though my mom says it doesn't bring out my eyes like blue would. As far as dreams I'm going to become a ninja of great renown and marry Sasuke so we can have lots of little Uchihas !!!" at this she squealed a little causing the rest of the group to sweat drop.

"Well… that was … enlightening next" at this Naruto fully swallowed what was in his mouth before mischievously smiling.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, im no one special and have no particular tastes. I find staring very rude unless of coarse that's your job then its ok. Im a fan of windy days and of wide open spaces." With that he went back to eating as if he never talked.

"While that was a nice attempt I never heard your dreams or goals at all…" spoke Asuma his careless attitude slipping a bit at how his first team meeting was going.

"oh… I guess I never really thought about the future." Thought naruto spacing out a bit while seeming to look on and through the wall in front of him.

Asuma sighed realizing that was the most he was going to get from him. "so what about you kid what's your story." He said pointing to Shikamaru, at least this one looks decent.

"sigh… my name is Shikamaru Nara, age 12, I like clouds naps, and free time. I dislike running since you can get to places just fine by walking. My dream is to make chunnin so I can finally escape the drab prison and prison guard that is both my home and mother respectively, after that … who knows…. Wonder if I can retire before age 20…" at this Shikimaru's face spaced out joining his teammate at staring not at but through the wall in front of him causing Asuma to have the sudden need to bang his head against something.

"Well now that that's all out of the way I guess it's best to inform you of the next big step you'll be taking i…." at this he was cut off by a screech as Ino made herself known.

"WHATT!!! But you haven't introduced yourself sensei? How can we work with you if we don't know anything about you besides your name!?!?"

At this Asuma sweat-dropped yet again before regaining composure and clearing his throat. "Well if you don't pass the test I was just about to inform you of you won't have to know me… in fact you wont have to know anything about me at all since you'll be back at the academy."

This gave pause to Ino causing her to just gape at Asuma a bit before calming down, Shikamaru looked unsettled and Naruto… Naruto just kept on eating almost clearing his plate.

"Tomorrow I am going to test you to truly see if all of you qualify to be a team. I expect all of you at training ground 9 at 10 am tomarrow and make sure to rbing kunai… cause we're gonna have some fun with them ." at this asuma grew a nasty smirk on his face terrifying both ino and shikamaru while naruto just hummed to himself his plate already finished and pushed to the side. "well…. Ja ne!!" at this asuma simply became a poof of smoke leaving ino to gape and look around.

"that… that… BASTARD !!!! HE LEFT WITHOUT PAYING FOR HIS MEAL!!" then she turned to look at the rest of her team only to find naruto mysteriously missing and shikamaru sound asleep. She punched shika in the shoulder only to have him wake up and look around only to come to the same conclusion that ino came with while staring down the BBQ's owner who was tapping a rolling pin against his hand.

"Your not thinking of leaving I hope?" spoke the manager " not without paying that is?"

Shikamaru just sighed before muttering barely loud enough to hear " …so troublesome"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N well there it is another chap. I know not much happened but I figured it was best not to rush anything and to just get something out there to let viewers know that I am indeed alive =P just with a sever lack of time and motive to update this fanfiction a lot XD. I will have another chap out within the week as it will contain stuff that has been floating around my head for a while also note that not the whole story is as light hearted as this chapter since this is more of me showing how young and carefree the chars are at this point of the story. I hope to slowly develop and evolve them over the coarse of the story. Lastly I haven't decided on a pairing and am just gonna push that off for right now so that I can keep to the core of the story, there will be a pairing but not until I feel I can believably and adequately fit it in. till then hope you enjoyed


	7. authors note

Authors Note:

Yes I am alive unbelievable as it may seem. Srry for the long wait its just college last semester(and this one .) is taking a bit more of my time and thought pattern then it used to. When I finally came back remembering I wrote a story I realized a couple of things. 1. It started up a little to slow for what I wanted. 2. I sort of free versed to much of the story. 3. The chapters were a lot shorter then I really wanted. After realizing that brainstorming on paper actually works ive decided to re-write this plot. One of my previous problems was looking to far ahead to certain scenes I really wanted to write(wind naruto vs gaara, some plot twists ect). And thus tried speed writing through the build up. This is the main reason for the rewrite. If you have any constructive advice, such as style, plot ideas, common grammar mistakes ect please do tell, I want as much as possible to make the rewrite a success. Hopefully I will have it kicking by the end of the week or even tomarrow night. Till then !!!


End file.
